The 'Tween Places
by I only HELD the gun
Summary: What if Bella had met the Cullens earlier than she had in Twilight? What if her life was in major danger? What if the Cullens couldn't save her? T because I wasn't gonna rate it M...
1. Say Out of the InBetween

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Charmed. I just like to borrow characters and concepts without asking. The Idea of the faries and the tween places are from Charmed. The characters are from Twilight.

Chapter One: Stay Out Of The In-between:Alice POV

We were on our way back to the house. We'd been hunting all weekend. We didn't have to worry about school because it was summer vacation. I was actually very happy that we didn't have school because I was going through a pretty confusing time right now. I kept getting these flashes of a little girl. I didn't know who the little girl was and neither did Edward. Edward was in the drivers seat and I was next to him. Suddenly, everything went fuzzy. I wasn't worried because it was the familiar feeling that a vision was coming on. It was the same little girl from before. I wasn't feeling like I was getting the whole was screaming at somebody who wasn't there. She was telling them to stay away from her as she held a little Cinderella lunch box to her chest. It was one of those metal ones that people never really used anymore. That was all I saw before the vision stopped. Apparently, Edward had been paying attention to my vision to because he didn't notice the seemingly familiar little girl in the middle of road. "Edward! Stop!" I screamed as the brakes of the Volvo screeched to a stop.

I saw the same scene as I had in my head unfold in the street before me."No! You can't have her!" The little girl screamed. "I have to keep her safe!" I got out of the car planning to ask the girl why she was crying, but just before I opened the handle, she took off running. I stood at the end of the sidewalk, watching her run. She kept looking behind her shoulder, like she was running from somebody. She tripped and landed hard on the side walk. Edward got out of the car and jogged with me to the spot where the girl was. "No! Let go!" She looked like she was struggling to keep the little lunchbox in her hands. She was still sitting on the sidewalk. Just before we both reached the girl, I could've sworn the little cuts on her arm looked like they came from claws just bigger than those of a dog. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" I asked her.

She just nodded and panted, gasping for breath. Edward picked her up and took her to the car. I could tell that her scent must be very strong to him. He was so tense. We put the little girl in the back seat of the car and rolled the windows down, for Edward's sake. "What's your name, honey?" I asked her. "Bella." She replied. "Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked. "I'm fine, I guess." Bella said. She kept muttering things at the little lunchbox. It seemed as if she was talking to somebody. I glanced at Edward to see if it seemed that way to him. He looked over at me and gave a little nod. I was glad I wasn't going crazy or anything. I decided I should warn the family before I bring a human into the house. I called Esme. "Hey, Alice." She answered the phone. "Hi, Esme. Umm... Funny story. Edward almost ran over somebody, and well... We're on our way home. With her." I explained. " With whom, exactly?" Esme asked. "With the little girl." I said, "So ask Jasper if he's gonna be okay and tell Carlisle to get ready to go through his bookshelves."

About five minutes after Esme and I said our goodbyes, we pulled into the driveway. I took Bella straight to the kitchen. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" I asked her as my family filed into the room with us. "Yes please." She said. I made her some hot chocolate and sat across from her as she drank it. I studied the way she looked. She was gripping her little lunchbox in one hand and holding the cup of hot chocolate that she was gradually sipping in the other. She had slightly curly brown hair that was currently in knots. She had little streaks of dirt across her pale white face. The features that stood out the most were the sparkly brown eyes that were staring at the table between us. I was thinking about the scrapes on her arms when somebody cleared their throat. We both glanced up in the direction of the sound and saw my family standing by the doorway. "Oh!" I exclaimed, realizing that I should probably introduce everybody. I shot up out of my chair and walked over to where Carlisle and Esme were standing.

"Bella, These are my parents, Carlisle and Esme." I said pointing to each of them. "It's a pleasure to meet you dear." Esme said with a warm smile. Next I walked over to where Rosalie was grinning and Emmett was picking up her joy. I assumed that she was happy because of her love of children. Edward's subtle nod was a confirmation of that theory. " This is my brother, Emmett." I said, as he stepped forward to lift Bella out of her chair and hug her. "And this is his girlfriend, Rosalie." I said, looking pointedly in her direction. She walked over to Bella and kissed her on the cheek. "Okay, moving on!" I said, walking over to where Edward was standing. "This is Edward." I said. Edward nodded stiffly in her direction and left the room. Bella looked slightly hurt so I tried to make her feel better."Hey, don't mind him. He just has some issues." I joked, getting a giggle out of her.

I moved on to where Jasper was. He was leaning against the wall smiling smugly. He was very pleased with the fact that he was doing better than Edward with this human." And this," I started, "is my boyfriend, Jasper." I leaned into his side as I said the words. I didn't have time to get comfortable because I noticed her shiver. Everybody but Carlisle became instantly worried. Carlisle laughed at our sudden tense nature. "Just go get her jacket, and she'll be fine." Carlisle informed us. "What's your last name, dear?" Carlisle asked Bella. "Swan. My mommy said that I should use Dwyer now, but I like Swan better." Bella told us. Carlisle seemed to instantly recognize both last names because he smiled at her and asked," Is your mommy's name Renee?" This seemed to be the right name because she nodded. He walked over to the phone and told me to get Bella's jacket. "EDWARD!" I called up the stairs, for Bella's sake. We heard thumping footsteps as Edward "ran" down the stairs. "What?" He snapped. "Keys." I informed him."What?" Edward asked. I sighed. "Keys, you know. Silver, shiny things that go jingle-jingle?" I explained. "I know what keys are. I don't have them. I put them on the table." He said. "Well, they aren't there now..."I trailed off.

"The fairies probably hid them." Bella's tiny voice said. "I'm sorry, what?" Emmett asked. "Oops... Mommy says I can't talk about fairies." Emmett and Rosalie gave me a look that said 'get her to explain'. "Well honey, you can talk about anything in this house. Sometimes even we talk about weird things sometimes." I prompted her. "Well... That's what fairies do. They hide things and stuff. And their en-" Bella was cut off by Carlisle saying, "I called your mother. She's on her way over. She sounded really worried." I shot him an irritated look. He smiled apologetically. We all stood in the kitchen in silence. After a few minutes, the silence was broken by the doorbell ringing. "That's probably your mom and dad. "Phil's not my dad. He's just my mommy's new husband." Bella said, sadly, walking to the front room. Esme smiled as she greeted Bella's parents who were standing in the doorway.

"Get out of the in-between!" Bella shouted, stepping forward. "What's the in-between?" I asked. "It's where the trolls are." Bella explained seriously. "The trolls?" Rose asked. "Yes, the trolls are after the fa-" Bella was cut off for the second time that night. "Bella..." Renee said through clenched teeth. She smiled at us and said, "We'll be going now..." She said, seeming embarrassed. Phil walked up to a fiercely blushing Bella. He picked her up and whispered into her ear, "We don't talk about the fairies and trolls. They aren't real." Bella's eyes scanned the room. They stopped on the door frame and then they widened with fear. "Look! There it is! It's right there!" Bella exclaimed. "Okay, Bella. Time for bed." Phil said, walking towards the door. "But, I'm not..." Bella trailed off falling asleep on Phil's shoulder. We heard the doors of the car slam shut, but Renee remained by the door. "I'm sorry. She's been like this since her father and I separated. She's... Digressed. Gone back to imaginary friends and stuff. I'm sorry." Renee explained. This didn't really sound like it was just a reaction to parents splitting up.

Esme replied to her explanation before I could. "That's perfectly natural." Esme said. Renee seemed a little comforted, but not much. "Are you sure it's normal? She's almost six years old..." Renee said. "Well, anyway, thank you for taking care of Bella. Carlisle, Esme." Renee nodded in their directions, as a goodbye gesture, walking out the door. "I think we need to help this girl." I said, at the family meeting that was forming in the living room. "No, Alice. She's just imagining it. You heard her mother, this is psychological. Not supernatural." Edward said. "Edward, this isn't her imagination. She was fighting with something out there. I saw it." I said. "Oh and what exactly happened? Did the Tooth Fairy attack her for not flossing?" Edward asked, sarcastically. "No... It wasn't a fairy." I told him "Oh, Alice enlighten me, who was it then? Huh? Who, Alice? Who?" Edward was getting angry now. Maybe Bella's scent was getting to his head. "I know it wasn't a fairy. I think she's _protecting_ a fairy." I informed him. "Well then, what's after her?" Edward questioned, genuine curiosity beneath his angry facade. "Trolls. And they're after the fairy. Not exactly her. But they'll probably make her life hell until the get what they want." I explained.

"Alice... I'm entirely on your side about helping Bella but... well... You sound like a child. Talking about fairies and trolls. I mean seriously! Think about how crazy you sound. Fairies and trolls are things made up by children on summer nights. They aren't real." Jasper spoke, tension clear in his voice. "Jasper. Did you just tell me that fairies and trolls are just made up? Imagine what everybody in Forks think about vampires. Now re-think our fairy situation." I defended my sanity. "Alice..." Jasper trailed off, his expression sad. "No. Don't 'Alice' me. I know what it was. You saw the scratches! How do you explain those?" I questioned. Edward answered me this time. "A little girl fell an scraped her arm on something. Simple as that." I thought about what the scratches looked like. No. It wasn't just a scrape. I knew that. When I opened my mouth to tell my family, only a gasp came out. I knew that somebody was questioning what I saw. I knew Jasper was at my side. And I knew that Edward was seeing the same shocking sight as I was.

It was a little girl being tucked in. Her mother was telling her goodnight and went over to the light switch. The little girl was Bella. Her eyes widened with fear when she saw her mom reach for the light. "No, Mommy! The 'tween! They come out of the shadows!" Bella yelled. "Bella, you need to get over this childish stuff! Honestly! You are sleeping with the light off tonight. See you in the morning." Her mother left after this little speech. The vision wasn't over yet. When the lights went out, I still had a perfect view of what was happening. Bella clutched the lunchbox to her chest and spoke to something in the shadows. "I won't let you have her. I won't!" She was trying to look fierce but only seemed more frightened. The thing that shocked me the most was the rip on the sleeve of her dress that was being scratched in thin air. Another tear, on the other side. They were coming from all over now yet, she only seemed concerned for the box's safety. She was bleeding now. After biting her lip for too long, she cried out in pain. The vision faded.

The look on Edward's face showed fear for the little girl. Anger then took over. "That isn't going to happen!" He shouted. "Edward... You just saw th-" I was trying to be comforting, but I got cut off."I didn't say you didn't see it, I just meant that your visions aren't always... let's just say... _entirely accurate._" Edward said. So he was denying my abilities now? Fine, then. I didn't need him. I could do this all by myself if nobody wanted to help. Couldn't I?


	2. Here's What Happened

**This is Demi publishing Julia's - or Bella - story. She is an amazing writer so you should review.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Charmed. I just hope. I just dream. I should just write, shouldn't I? The Idea of the fairies, trolls, and the 'tween places are from Charmed. The characters are from Twilight.

Chapter Two: _Do You Believe Me Now?:_ **Alice POV**

* * *

of a situation. There was a possibility that a child's life was in danger, and nobody was going to help me. Edward even got Jasper on his side! He basically said, 'Ali, I know you think this girl is in danger, but they should put you in a straitjacket.' I felt like crying. It had been almost twelve hours since we had last seen Bella. It was a little past noon and I knew I needed to find _some_ way to convince everybody that Bella was in serious trouble. "It's not going to work!", I heard Edward shout from his room. "Well you know what? I still have pictures of that time when you were to-" I was cut off by a thought. I immediately stopped shouting and made my way to the Volvo. I grabbed the spare keys in the drawer, vaguely remembering Bella's words earlier. _"The fairies probably took them." _I opened the car door and reached for the jacket in the backseat of the car. When I touched the blue and black Tinkerbell jacket, I was thrown into a vision.

Bella was sitting in a chair in her room. She was facing a purple and green wall with the little lunchbox held tight against her chest. She was whispering words to something that obviously wasn't there. "I don't care what you say you have. I WON'T let you have Thistle!" Bella tightened her grip on the box and cried out in pain. There were three aligned scratches on her face and a set on her arm. There were more scratches appearing out of thin air onto her leg. She looked dizzy and her eyes started to close. There was so much blood on her leg, it started dripping onto the floor. She shook her head and stopped breathing as her grip impossibly tightened on the handle of the lunchbox. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO GIVE HER TO YOU!", Bella shouted as the vision faded out. I quickly said goodbye to Jasper and hurried to grab the keys to my flashy Porsche. I remembered the street address that was next to her phone number in the phone book yesterday. I stepped on the gas and sped to Bella's house.

I approached the little blue and sea green house. I knocked on the door and looked around, impatiently. It took a few minutes for somebody to awnser the door. I immediately recognized the face as Renee's. "Hi. I'm here to return Bella's jacket." I said in response to her confused expression. "Oh," Renee started, surprised. "She's upstairs in her room." I gave her a polite smile and headed up the flight of stairs. I wandered through the hall looking for Bella's room. I slowed to a stop when I heard Bella's voice. I listened from the hall to her conversation with what I assumed was a fairy. "I know that already. I won't let them have you no matter what." She paused, listening. "That might be true, but I don't care. I'll die if it will keep you safe." She responded to the statement I obviously didn't hear. I moved closer to her door in hopes of hearing better, but was shocked at what I heard next. "I guess I'll tell Alice."

I was frozen in place at that. "Are you just going to stand in the hall, or are you going to help me save Thistle?" Bella questioned, still inside her room. I walked into Bella's room. I saw the familiar purple and green walls from my vision. Bella was laying on her stomach with her legs swinging in the air surrounded by little drawings and boxes of every Crayola writing/ drawing utensil imaginable. "How did you know..." I trailed off, sitting next to her on the floor. "Thistle." She awnsered simply. "Fairies are very smart. They deserve more credit than they're given. Stupid trolls." She muttered the last part."What else do you know?" I questioned. "I know you're a vampire, I know you can help me, I know you're family doesn't believe in the fairies or trolls, and I know we need their help if we're going to keep Thistle safe." She replied. That was a pretty long list. I was going to need some details. "Do you think you could explain to me exactly _how _this happened?" I asked. "It's a pretty long story. Do you have time?" She asked "I have all the time in the world." I replied. "You may want to sit down for this." She said, leading me to her little Power puff Girls bed.

"It started about a year ago. My mommy and daddy were fighting a lot and my best friend ditched me for the popular crowd. I think she only liked me for my Hannah Montana pencil case. I was going through what I like to call a 'pre-mid-life crisis'. I was looking out my window one night and saw a shooting star. I wished that I could have just one friend. A friend that would listen and always be there. That's when I got Thistle. Do you wanna see her?" Bella asked. "Sure." I replied. She looked around the room and whispered to the box, "It's okay Thistle. I want you to meet Alice." She opened the box. I was sad to see that it was empty. "Isn't she pretty?" Bella asked. "Um, Bella? I can't really see her." I said, slowly. Bella's face fell. "I knew this would happen. If you can't see her, how are you going to help me protect her?" Bella asked sadly. "I don't know." I replied. "Thistle, do you know how we could get Alice and the others to see?" Bella asked her lunchbox. Her expression fell as she got an answer that I'm assuming she didn't want. "Umm... Do you maybe want to see if you can come over to my house? Maybe we can talk about it there." I suggested. "Mommy and Phil are going on a date tonight! We can ask if you can babysit!" Bella all but shouted, excitement radiating off of her. "Let's go ask your mom first." I said grabbing her hand. I helped her off the bed and then she took control.

Bella led me down the staircase. She pulled me into the living room. "Woah!" I giggled as we almost ran into the couch. "Mommy!" Bella shouted. "Yes dear?" Renee asked. "Did you call Taylor yet? If you haven't you don't need to! Alice said she'll babysit!" Bella explained. "Well, I was just about to call Taylor. I guess if Alice wants to she can." Renee looked up at me as she said this. "Could I watch her at my house? She can sleep over if it's okay with you." I said. Renee agreed and Bella dragged me upstairs to help her pack. She pulled a Snoopy suitcase out from under her bed. It had a picture of Snoopy's girlfriend, Belle, and Woodstock with his friends. It had "Belle" written across it in big pink letters. I sifted through her dresser and pulled out two outfits and a pair of pajamas. She grabbed a bag and went into another room. I assume she went to the bathroom because when she came back, the bag was full of toiletries. I laughed when I saw Phil's razor sticking out of the top. "Bella, do you really need Phil's razor?" I asked. "Well, I don't know if I'll start puberty at your house. I might get a beard!" She exclaimed. I helped her get the proper things for my house after I assured her she wouldn't suddenly sprout a 5 o'clock shadow.

We quickly said goodbye to her parents. She climbed into the car's passenger seat. I rolled the windows down and blasted the radio. We approached the house a few songs later. I grabbed her bags from the trunk of the car and walked behind her up the front steps. She was in awe at the sight of our home. "Wow! I guess I didn't get a very good look at this place yesterday." Bella said. "HELLO!" Bella shouted, getting an echo. Her laughter rang through the house. Edward came down the stairs with a sour expression followed by Jasper, a grinning Rosalie, and Emmett. Carlise and Esme came in from the kitchen. "Hello, Bella!" Esme said, going in for a hug. Bella returned the hug eagerly. Bella pulled away only to be hugged again. Jasper hugged her, followed by Rosalie. Emmett picked her up and spun her in circles. She giggled as he put her down. I spoke, "Carlisle, could you do me a favor?" Edward spoke before Carlisle could answer. "You won't find anything, Alice." To everyone's surprise, Bella was the one who spoke next. "Thistle says we will."

"Who is Thistle?" Carlisle asked, kneeling in front of Bella. "My best friend." Bella replied. "And what exactly would this 'best friend' of yours be?" He questioned. "You wouldn't believe me. But I don't know why not. You're vampires after all." Bella's response triggered anger- all directed at me. "YOU TOLD HER?" Edward shouted. "NO! I didn't tell her anything. She figured it out on her own!" I defended myself. Pretty soon everybody was shouting at each other. I had almost forgotten about Bella until she started crying. Nobody noticed her until I picked her up and told everybody to shut up. "STOP! You guys are scaring her." I said with Bella in my arms."What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked her in a quiet voice. "That's how all of it started in the first place. The trolls. They're attracted to anger. I never got to finish my story earlier." Bella said. "Maybe we should all sit down for this." Jasper suggested. We made our way to the couch. I sat Bella down in the middle of our couch while Rosalie put the T.V. on mute and Esme got Bella a snack. While Bella was eating, I told everybody what had happened in my vision and what Bella had told me at her house. When I finished, We all looked at Bella. It was her turn.


	3. Fairy Tales

**AN: I'm sorry. I really need to remember stuff like this. However, I was a little depressed that I only actually have like, seven reviewers... I just wanted to remind you that I'm having Maddie post this shit for me. The reviews are for her too!! BTW: The part with the swearing is based on something my little cousin did at a Christmas party once. It was pretty funny. (I would be the "Emmett" in this situation. Those were my exact words...) Oh, and don't forget to vote! The poll is on my profile! What powers do you think Bella should have, if any?  
**

Disclaimer: I'm 13. Do you think I own Twilight or Charmed?

Chapter 3: Fairy Tales: BPOV

"Well, Thistle is my fairy. The trolls are after her." "HA!", Alice yelled, pointing in Edwards face while he glared at me. "Anywhoozle..." I started, getting back on track, "She knows everything about you guys. _Everything._" I informed them, in hopes of getting some of the blame off of Alice. "Thistle explained everything to me. Even about the whole 'super power' thing." I said, bringing a laugh out of Emmett. "Like, how Jasper can control feelings," I went on," and Alice is psychotic, and-" I was cut off by loud laughter from everyone, even Edward the grouch, but a slightly miffed Alice. "It's _psychic,_" she corrected. "That too," I amended, "and you, Edward, you can read minds. Except mine." He looked shocked that I knew this. "How did you...?" he trailed off questioningly, proving my suspicions.

I was finishing off my cookies and milk when I suddenly felt very awkward. I could feel everybody's eyes on me, though I didn't look up. I took deep breaths and calmed myself before I passed out from the pressure. I glanced up quickly, hoping no one would notice me. Bad desicion. I clutched Thistle closer and looked at everybody, one at a time. Edward spoke, breaking the silence,"Alright _kid. _Talk." Well he was a very straightforward person, wasn't he? I contemplated the different possible outcomes of this particular situation. The chances of me getting out of an explanation were slim to none. So, I talked. **  
**

"I already told you, Thistle has connections to the knowledge and whatnot." I said. "Can we see her?" Rosalie asked, shocking everyone in the room. "Well, Alice tried already and it didn't work. Maybe we'll find a way eventually," I said, trying to sound smart. I wasn't really sure if there even _was_ a way. Thistle was trying to get my attention. "What?" I asked Thistle causing everybody except Alice to look confused. I held Thistle up to my ear. "You have to convince them to help us," She whispered musically into my ear. "But I don't know _how." _I whined back. Edward unconsciously moved closer. "It's strange," he started, "I'm getting a... a... sense? I- I can almost feel something. I don't know where it's coming from." Everybody was confused. He obviously had a theory, but he wasn't going to share.

"Maybe it's-" Alice started, getting cut off by Edward. "No. It couldn't be. It _isn't." _He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself it wasn't whatever Alice thought it was, rather than convince her. "Well then, Edward, _enlighten us," _Alice started, mockingly, "what is it then? Hmm?" Edward didn't look too pleased. "I don't know what it is Alice! So get the he-" Edward got cut off, this time by Esme, "Edward!" she scolded, "Language!" Edward glanced up, "Sorry. Get the _heck _off my back about this and just leave it alone." I giggled at both Edward's expression and the fact that they were worried about swearing in front of me. I didn't want to make Edward angry with me so, when he asked what was so funny, I went with the latter.

"I just think it's funny that you guys were worried about saying hell in front of me." They looked shocked. "What?" I questioned, confused. "Does your mommy let you say that word?" Rosalie asked. "She doesn't care what I do. She says it all the time. She also says ass, dam-" Esme interrupted me, "I think we get the point," She smiled at me. Rosalie, however, looked outraged. So did Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Edward's anger just confused me, I thought he hated me. Emmett just thought it was funny. "That's just hi-friggin-larious!" Emmett exclaimed. Rosalie slapped his leg with a resounding _smack_ sound. "What?" He asked, rubbing the spot Rosalie hit. "Don't you think it's wrong that her mother is exposing her to this behavior?" Edward spoke before Emmett could, "I don't think we shoulget involved in that Rose. It's not a good idea. That's one fight I don't think we'd win."

This made Rosalie mad. "Let's ask Alice. Alice?" She turned to look at Alice. "Don't drag me into this. I can't _make _myself see things, they just happen." I was getting confused. "Am I the only one who feels utterly in the dark?" They snapped their heads in my direction. "Sorry," Edward started, "Rosalie is just sticking her nose where it doesn't belong." He shot a glance at Rose. "Oh." I said, although I still didn't get it. "Okay, moving along." Alice said, trying to change the subject. "Does Thistle have any ideas of how we can try to stop this from happening?" She asked. "Just the regular basics," I told them. "Like...?" Edward questioned. "Well, the biggest thing is to stay out of the 'Tween Places," I answered. "The what?" Emmett asked, confused. "The In-Betweens."I told him. "What's the In-Betweens?" Carlisle asked.

"It's the stuff in the middle of things. You know, doorways, windows, staircases. That stuff," I explained. Everyone looked a little less confused after that. "Why don't we take a break from this, and play a game." Jasper suggested smiling at me, shocking everyone. I was only a little shocked, but more relieved that he did like me. "What game?" I asked him. He thought for a moment. "What about... I Spy?" He asked me. "Okay! That game's my favorite!" I exclaimed with joy. "Who wants to start?" Jasper asked, looking around the room. Emmett raised his hand so enthusiastically that he nearly knocked over a lamp. "Sorry, Esme." He apologized, looking like a five year old who chucked the baseball through the living room window. We all laughed and started the game.

Nothing was making any sense. This little girl was catapulted into our lives so suddenly and everybody seemed to love her immediately. Even Rosalie liked her. I was the only one of us who thought that the chances of this working out were very slim. She smelled delicious and this was a big problem for me. Jasper was a little smug that I was having more issues than he was. I heard Emmett start off with, "I spy with my little eye..." I could already tell what he was going to pick, but I wasn't going to say anything because everybody was screaming at me with thier thoughts that this was for Bella.

Bella. She was going to drive me insane. She was quite intelligent, for her age anyway. She got along well with the others. She seemed to have something that just lit up the room. Her smile made Esme glow. It made Rosalie think happy thoughts about how Bella could join our family and she could be Bella's "mother figure". I thought it was a terrible idea. We couldn't change her without getting executed by the Volturi, and a human living in a house of vampires just wouldn't work out. Bella guessed Emmett's 'I Spy" on her seccond try. It was her turn and I decided it would be okay for me to try this time since I couldn't read her mind.

I asked Esme with my eyes if it was okay for me to play this time and she just smiled and nodded. "I spy with my little eye, something...Yellow!" Bella exclaimed, with a smug look in her eyes. We all started looking around the room for something yellow. Alice was blocking her mind from me, she already knew what it was. "Need another hint? You have two left," Bella informed us with a cute little smile. "Is it the curtains?" Emmett asked. "Eeeeee!" Bella made a buzzer sound. "Four more guesses."Emmett made a pouty face that made Bella giggle. Her laugh sounded like wind chimes. "Thistle already got it," Bella told us. I glanced around the room until I came across something yellow.

"The freesia." I said, glancing at the flowers in Esme's favorite vase and finding it ironic that the first thing I guessed was part of her wonderful scent. Bella looked shocked for a moment before she smiled and said playfully, "I thought you couldn't read my mind." Her smile was contagious and soon everyone was smiling back at her, even me. "It was the first yellow thing I saw," I told her. "It was the first yellow thing I saw, too," She giggled. Jasper put his arm around Alice's shoulder and kissed her forehead. Rosalie leaned into Emmett's arms and kissed his cheek. Esme and Carlisle just stared into each other's eyes lovingly. Bella was holding the lunch box close to her ear almost as if she were listening to it. She just glanced up at me and then back to luch box and said, "Nah, he's too old."

About an hour later, Bella was falling asleep on the couch. Rosalie picked her up gently and ran to her bedroom with Emmett trailing to help tuck her in. Alice started pacing as soon as they left. "If Bella needs to stay out of the 'Tween Places, I think we should help her. There isn't much we can do while she's at her house though. I think I'll tell Mrs. Dwyer that I can be her full time babbysitter. Oh, and I've finally figured out why Bella didn't want the light off in my vision. She's not afraid of the _dark _she's afraid of the _'Tween." _Alice spoke, mostly to herself.

"But if the 'Trolls' can only get her when she's in and 'In-Between' then how were they getting to her when we found her in the street? She wasn't in any doorways or windows. And there weren't any shadows, it was too dark." I told her. She looked at me with the most serious expression on her face that I've ever seen. "That's where you're wrong, Edward. You see, we found her in the biggest 'Tween of all. Midnight. The hour between night and day. The world itself becomes a 'Tween." I only realized that everyone had been in the room for a when I heard the shocking thoughts coming from all around me. If Midnight was the biggest 'Tween of all, we would have to keep a closer eye on her. That's when we heard the scariest thing any of us had ever heard. Little Bella's frightened, blood curdling shriek.

AN: Sorry about the cliffie. I just couldn't resist!! Don't forget to vote on the poll. You should really review because this was a really long chapter! You should also check out Madison's stories! I promise that I'll try to update the next chap sooner!


End file.
